Maracas
by Isabella-Nicandri
Summary: Les voy a contar la historia de dos muchachos que en su juventudsolan llevar serenata a la misma chica.El tiempo los separo, y fue tambien el tiempo el que se encargo de reunirlos otra vez. Y esto fue lo que sucedio al reencuentro...


**Aviso:**

**En ninguna de sus versiones, ni siquiera la peor de ellas, Harry Potter me pertenece.  
**

**Un Casi Au, casi song fic, casi drama... **

* * *

James se había casado con Lily.  
Ese era el final de la historia que había soñado para si mismo con ella.  
Aunque en el último tiempo Snape había logrado limar asperezas con los merodeadores, no conseguía aún olvidar el amor que sentía por Lily. 

El día de la boda asistió, comió un poco de pastel y felicitó a los novios y se fue.  
No los volvió a ver, sin embargo, cuando nació el primer hijo del matrimonio le mandó regalos; y cada año en la vispera del cumpleaños del bebé les mandaba un león de peluche.  
Sin duda el chico sería un Gryffindor.

Desde el nacimiento del niño ya habían pasado casi once años, al niño le tocaría entrar a Howarts, y lo sabía, pues era profesor allí.  
Ese año decidió darle un regalo especial.  
Una lechuza, todo niño la necesitaría y el no sería la excepción.  
Seguro James le iría a comprar una cerca a la entrada en el establecimiento.  
Si la recibía con anticipación no creía que le molestara al niño ni a sus padres.  
Si ya le habían regalado una mensajera podría conservarla como mascota.

Con la intención de comprar la lechuza se dirigió a la tienda.  
Su sopresa fue mayor al encontrarse en ella a James.  
A ambos se le había ocurrido la misma idea.  
El ex- Slytherin se acercó a conversarle.  
James había ido a lo mismo y decidió que uno comprara la lechuza y el otro le regalara otra cosa.  
Snape decidió, dandose cuenta de quien era el padre del niño,comprarle un peluche como cada año.

Luego de que ambos terminaran sus compras, el ojiverde invitó al pálido a beber una copa.

-No tomo, gracias...

-Entonces ven, te invito a un café...que quiero recordar la época loca de ayer cuando teníamos 16...

Snape terminó cediendo.  
De pronto, mientras disfrutaban de un café , Severus quiso saber sobre Lily.

-Y dime...¿Que a pasado con tu esposa?

-Nos separamos...

-¿Te acuerdas que yo le mandaba rosas?...pero la conquistó más tu clavel...

-Adivina por que me dejó...

-Seguro y por serle infiel-rió Snape, bromeando.

-Justamente...

-Pero...-dijo asombrado-¿Aún la quieres?

-Si, y lo que más lamento es que ella también a mí...-suspiró triste- por lo menos Harry lo ha tomado bien...

-¿Trataste de disculparte/-Por supuesto.../-Yo se de que forma le podrías pedir perdón...

-¿Cómo?

-Con una serenta...

-No se tocar guitarra...

-Pero yo si...

-Tu dices entonces que...

-_Llevemos juntos serenata, juntos hasta el balcón aquel, yo la guitarra y tu maracas..._bueno no soy muy bueno con la voz...

-Pero yo si...

-Hecho...

Salieron de donde estaban y James tomó su escoba.  
Snape prefería caminar, pero la urgencia de James le hizo subir a un taxiescoba.

Al llegar frente a la ventana de Lily, se dieron cuenta de que no ensayaron canción alguna, pero James se puso a tararear y Snape le siguió con una guitarra que apareció.

Al ver salir a Lily por la ventana, Potter se giró hacia Severus y comenzó a cantar.

_ Solo por ser mi amigo te confieso  
me divorcié mas nunca la olvidé  
extraño su mirar, sueño el regreso  
le amo más que cuando me casé_

Severus le miró.  
El se sabía esa canción y la próxima parte la debía cantar otra persona.  
Se dió unos golpes con la varita sobre la garganta y cantó afinadamente.

- _Llevemos juntos serenata (no, no tiene caso)  
esto lo debe de saber  
yo la guitarrra y tu maracas  
conquistala, amala  
como cuando teníamos 16_

Juntos repitieron la última estrofa varias veces.  
Luego Snape dejó de tocar y apareció un clavel.

Lily bajo del balcón y abrazó a James.  
Ambos estaban llorando.  
Luego se separaron un poco.  
Lily saludó a Snape con un beso en la mejilla.  
Severus se alejó un poco de ella y la miró por un segundo.  
Luego vió hacia James y le entregó el clavel.  
Snape susurró para que el solamente escuchara y luego se fue.

-..._pero la conquistó más tu clavel..._

* * *

_Ola!!_

_Se que aún tengo una historia pendiente por terminar...  
Pero esta canción me ha estado repercutiendo en la cabeza y se que si no hago algo con ella no voy a dejar de cantarla.  
Maracas es el título del fic y también de la canción que tiene varias versiones, como la de Panda, Joan Sebastian y porsupuesto...José José._

_Review please!! _

* * *


End file.
